


The Pan Fic

by Lady_Smut



Category: Phan
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Burnt Eggs, Dan - Freeform, Dan Burns Phil's Eggs And Phil Gets Mad, Dom - Freeform, Eggs, F/M, FryPan - Freeform, M/M, No Lube, Phan - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Punishment, Spanking, anal penetration, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dom!Phil, no prep, sub, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Smut/pseuds/Lady_Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically random kinky shit my mind comes up with when I should be sleeping :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pan Fic

Phil sits at the kitchen table, tapping his foot anxiously. I'm making his breakfast, two eggs on toast, as usual. His eyes keep flickering towards the clock, and I know why. He'll be late for work if he doesn't get his breakfast in the next few minutes.

"How much longer, Dan?" He asks.

"About a minute or so." I reply quickly. He nods and pulls me towards him for a kiss. Or two. Or three. 

I detach myself and slip from his arms. Checking on the eggs, they need about thirty seconds longer, so I decide to put on a quick show for Phil. It is a bit hot in here, after all. So I slowly, teasingly, begin to take my shirt off. Phil groans, and I can tell he's watching me closely. I begin to swing my hips as I walk to the fridge to get some juice.

Then I smell the burning. Shit. Phil notices too and pulls out his phone.

"Hello Samantha. Yes. I'll be late. My boyfriend's sick. Yes. That stomach bug. I'll be there in about half an hour." 

I don't question Phil and continue scraping the eggs frantically from the pan. This pan holds the heat so I have to be careful. Then I feel Phil's breath on my neck and his hands on my hips. I tense up, because he's my dom, and I burnt his breakfast, and my ass still hurts from yesterday when I dropped a plate, accidentally-on-purpose.

"No screams." He growls in my ear, before suddenly flipping me around and forcing me over the table. He rips my pants down as well. I'm now folded over the kitchen table, with my bare ass sticking out, presented to my dom.

He grabs the frypan and raises it, high, over my ass, and brings it down. Hard. It's taking all my willpower not to scream out. Instead, I quietly mumble, "One." He raises it high again, and I flinch. But it doesn't stop the searing hot frypan coming down on my exposed ass, again. "Two."

He finally stops at "Twenty." and gives me a moment to catch my breath, before spreading my legs until my hole is exposed. He holds the still-hot pan on it until it is no longer hot. My lips are bleeding from how hard I bit them to stop my screams. He then kisses my hole, gently, before flipping the pan, so that the handle is now facing my hole. He wouldn't. 

But apparently he would, as he forces the handle into my anus. I'm unprepped, having not been fucked for a week as punishment, and he didn't use any lube. He begins to thrust, pulling out completely, before shoving back in as fast and deep as possible.

His thrusts speed up, before he's going so fast the end of the handle hits my prostate ten times in a matter of twenty seconds. This pushes me over the edge, and I cum. White ropes go everywhere, and Phil hits me once more on my abused ass, the hardest hit yet, before grabbing his wallet and striding out the door, leaving me alone with a frypan in my ass.


End file.
